1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sun visor for interior use in a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a sun visor, having a visor body that includes a vanity having a light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
Sun visors are well known and widely used in the prior art. Many different types and designs have been successfully employed in vehicles over the years. Many of these prior art visors have been developed in a variety of ways through which visor bodies and other interior components may be constructed and mounted within a vehicle. Advances in design may often add complexities to the manufacturing processes for interior components. There has been and continues to be a premium in the automotive industry on cost savings, weight reduction, and improvements in the efficiency and speed in the manufacturing processes for such components therein. One area of particular focus in the automobile technology field has been reducing the number and the complexity of steps and parts required to assemble interior components such as sun visors or visors for use in a vehicle.
Some prior art visor designs use a clam shell which allows for a visor body to be constructed relatively quickly and easily, however, the various components that are attached to the visor clamshell halves must in some cases be incorporated with several assembly steps prior to securing the clamshell halves together. For example, several known designs require insertion of additional mounting or journaling pieces for retention of the visor pivot rod within the visor body. The construction of visors having such a design is relatively time-intensive. Moreover, the various slides, journals, retainers, etc., utilized in the construction may add significant expense and weight to the overall visor, along with unwanted noise and increase the number of components necessary to build a visor. Many of these prior art visors use standard light bulbs, such as incandescent bulbs to provide light for either a vanity which includes a mirror arranged within the visor or for a map light that is sometimes arranged within the visor. The use of the incandescent bulb draws more current and power than that of newer technologies, such as a LED bulb.
In some prior art visors, eliminating parts may reduce the expense of manufacturing and constructing the visor. Decreasing size and weight, however, can be accompanied by decreases in strength. Furthermore, the visors that attempt to change well accepted technology, like incandescent light bulbs with new technology, such as a LED, may run into problems with consumers and users of the vehicle not accepting the look and feel of the light emitted by an LED versus that of a light emitted by an incandescent prior art light bulb. The use of new technology, such as a LED over a prior art light bulb, may increase the efficiency and reduce manufacturing assembly times for visors in the automotive and other vehicular art. Many of these prior art visors use a lighted mirror that contains two light bulbs, generally one on the left side and one on the right side of the mirror so that the person's face is illuminated when they look into the mirror. Hence, it is desirable in the art to provide a visor that is light weight, easy to manufacture and uses relatively few components, yet utilizes a design imparting significant durability to withstand heavy and repeated use and to provide a solid construction with tight tolerances throughout the entire system. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for an improved visor that has a LED lighted vanity and/or map light arranged therein. There also is a need in the art for a sun visor that uses a variety of methods of aligning a LED with a mirror that has an integrated light guide therein. There also is a need in the art for a mirror that may include either one or two LED's arranged therewith and to be used in conjunction with an integral or internal light guide of the mirror to provide a more even appearance and distribute the light in a more aesthetic pleasing manner than prior art light bulbs. There also is a need in the art for a vanity that may use one light to light both sides of a vanity mirror through the use of an internal or integral light guide system arranged within the body of the mirror along with at least one ramp arranged within the body of the mirror.